


回梦

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Sekiro：Shadow Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 写的我快吐了，烂尾了极度ooc，我自己都看不下去修罗结局和断绝不死结局的狼的水仙





	回梦

狼从噩梦中惊醒，他环顾四周，荒废寺院里空无一人。他梦到了血与杀戮，那个人手中有着两把不死斩，拜泪与開門，他看到了血与火之中的那个修罗，他疯狂的笑容——他看到了自己。

这梦是如此真切，空气中仿佛都有一股血腥味。他爬起身，冷风呼呼地刮进佛寺，已经多少年过去了，他现在还能想起来不死斩贯穿御子的场景，他一次次地想要抓住那幻想，最终都化作了泡影。他也成了雕佛师，虽然英麻偶尔会来看他，不过大部分时间，这里只有他一个人。

狼是偶然发现那个铃铛的，它就静静地躺在那里，凭空出现般。他无视了那个铃铛一些日子，但是它始终在那里，朝着他低语，诱惑着他。甜美的秘密背后总是隐藏着罪恶。

他的好奇心与日俱增，最终还是把那个铃铛供奉到了那座小佛像前，狼双手合十祈祷着。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己又在天守阁上，狼看见了那个人。梦与现实重合了，此刻他看到了修罗。他已经很久没有拿过刻刀以外的刀，重新拿起楔丸还有些手生。狼想起一心曾说过的话，如果他堕为修罗，那么他会亲自动手。现在看来一心并没有成功，他拿刀的手又紧了一些。

“你。”他看见了修罗转过身来，像是镜中的倒影。狼冲了上去——

*

他倒在地上，挣扎着想起身，却被不死斩贯穿了肩膀，整个人被硬生生钉在了地板上。他伸手想要够到刀，却被对方一脚把刀踢开了。

修罗收起了那两把不死斩，他蹲下来，伸出手，划过狼的右脸：“你的脸，龙胤之力已经被断绝了吗？”狼咬紧牙关，剧烈的疼痛折磨着他，他别过了头。

“忍义手也没了，剑法也生疏了。”修罗打量着他。

嘴唇贴了上来。狼感到了恐惧，他无力地挣扎着，却被撬开嘴，舌头伸进来，血腥味在唇齿间蔓延开来。他的头绳被扯下，本就凌乱的头发彻底散开。这种感觉非常的奇怪，被自己吻了，大概没人和他有过一样的经历吧。他闭上眼睛。腥味之后是甘甜，让他回忆起柿子、米的味道，还有那些糖。

狼的意志渐渐在消退，不知为何，他相信对方不会杀死自己，或许说他们原来就是同一个人，他能够理解对方，哪怕是堕落为修罗，他知道他们之间仅仅是一念之差。

无谓的吻。他本就宽松的衣带被扯开，手掌按在他的胸口。对方长年握刀的茧擦过乳头，狼发出一声轻哼，另一只手在他的腰侧按压着旧日的伤口。他身上有着难以计数的伤口，他记不得自己曾死亡多少次，他一次次地站起来，如今那些伤口早就成了回忆，只有在雨天还会传来阵阵疼痛。

他的意志慢慢涣散，直到他感觉到那只手抚上了他的下身。裤腰带不知何时被解开了，欲望开始侵蚀他的理智。他小声呻吟着，轻轻挺腰朝对方手里送。

狼确信自己看到修罗笑了，并不是那种沉迷杀戮的笑容，而是那种沉浸在欲望之中的快乐。他突然有一种错觉，面前这个修罗比自己更加接近人类的本质，他有欲望、有感情，而不是像自己一样把自己关在破庙里雕佛。

修罗俯下身，亲吻着他的身体，像是小小的火星，把他的欲望点燃。冰凉的地板，温暖的血，炽热的身体，狼微微颤抖着，血液浸透了他的衣服。“还不是时候…”修罗呢喃着，拿出了那个葫芦，他用手指插进狼的嘴里，把药灌了进去。狼咳嗽着，努力吞咽着，但还是有些液体从他嘴角流下，滑落颈侧。修罗沿着他颈部的曲线舔掉了那些药，苦涩的药和鲜血混合着，嘴唇压着他的动脉——狼几乎以为他会就这么咬下去。

然而他退开了。狼有些失望，他宁可对方给他个痛快，而不是这般消磨他的意志，痛苦只是一方面的，他更害怕自己沉沦其中。他已经太久没有感受过温暖和爱意，他的一切都随着卿子的死消失了，所以哪怕是眼前这种错误的感情，他也不想放过。

修罗把那些药倒了一点在手上当作润滑，轻轻送进狼的身体。紧致、温润，他慢慢地开拓着，满意地听到狼的喘息。他是个富有耐心的探索者，手指在肠壁上按压，在他摸到那个点时，狼咬住了嘴唇，剧烈地颤抖着。他找对了地方，修罗开始反复按压那里，后穴也慢慢变软，内壁饥渴地抱住手指，吸吮着。“我希望你不要太压抑自己。”修罗注意到了狼为了抑制自己的声音，已经咬破了嘴唇。他伸手，沾起一点，舔掉了指尖上的血。这时候他才看起来像个嗜血的修罗。狼几乎都快被快感冲昏了头脑才会忘记这个。

修罗替他拨开眼前的发丝，慢慢地进入了他。狼大口喘息着，从未被使用过的地方被撑满，他伸手遮住自己的眼睛，却被修罗拉开。“看着我。”

他顶着那个给狼带来甜蜜的地方，忍义手按着他的下体，冰冷的触感给他带来了更大的刺激，狼直接泄在了他手上。

“……”修罗似乎还对他说了什么，但是狼已经撑不住了，他缓缓地合上了眼睛。

他再次醒来是在那个破旧的佛寺，一切仿佛从未发生，那个小铃铛也还在，但无论狼做什么它都毫无反应，似乎只是一个普通的铃铛。一切都像是一场幻梦，从未发生过。

 

end


End file.
